


90 дней лета. Часть первая: 20 дней лета

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: Одиннадцать лет борьбы с собой и своими слабостями, почти восстановленная жизнь и вернувшееся ощущение контроля над собственной судьбой – все это оказалось под угрозой в то лето. Прекрасное, сладкое, губительное лето.Бета - Halisa aka NaVi. За помощь благодарю своего альфа-ридера Sunraise.





	1. Части 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> rehab!AU, Колин – куратор в реабилитационном центре для зависимых, Эзра – его подопечный. Автор заранее извиняется за возможные проебы в матчасти. В фике присутствуют упоминания чрезмерного употребления алкоголя, наркотиков.
> 
> Планируется цикл из трех фиков: двух больших и одного маленького. В зависимости от части графа «Персонажи» будет меняться, неизменным останется только главный пейринг. Сэм Рокуэлл - партнер Колина по съемкам фильма "7 психопатов".

– Help me out! – said the eagle to the dove.  
– I've fallen from my nest so high above!  
Help me fly!  
I am too afraid try.  
Now saddled with a fear of heights.  
I'm praying you can set me right.  
 _  
A Fine Frenzy – The Minnow & the Trout_

1.

 

Доктор Кармен Эджого-Райт, главный врач Реабилитационного центра Нью-Джерси, на первый взгляд производила впечатление женщины очень строгой и отстраненной. Идеально прямая спина, беспристрастное выражение лица, собранные в пучок волосы, классический костюм под белым халатом – все в ее внешнем виде говорило в пользу этого. Большую часть времени она такой и была: с ее должностью по-другому было нельзя, тем более ей было всего сорок три, и она являлась самым молодым руководителем реабилитационного центра этого и соседних штатов. Но все неуловимо менялось, когда Кармен говорила с семьями тех, кто вынужден был лечиться у них. В такие мгновения сложно было представить более чуткого и понимающего человека, чем она. И пациенты, и их родные, впервые переступая порог центра, чаще всего испытывали стыд, или гнев, или отчаяние, или все сразу. Кармен могла успокоить их и поддержать одной только своей улыбкой и спокойным доброжелательным голосом. Так, что они расслаблялись, переставали смотреть на центр и на персонал враждебно, охотно шли на контакт. 

Конечно, были и те, на ком это не работало. Сейчас Колин наблюдал как раз такой вариант. 

Средних лет мужчина с женщиной и молодой парень прибыли в пятницу поздно вечером, когда он уже собрался ехать домой на выходные. Кармен, которая почему-то еще оставалась в центре, вышла встречать их лично, что удивило Колина – обычно она принимала пациентов и их семьи у себя в кабинете. Новоприбывшие явно нервничали, особенно женщина, она постоянно оборачивалась на своего сына, с которым они были удивительно похожи, и теребила накинутый на плечи платок. Эмоции на ее усталом бледном лице читались легко, да она и не пыталась их скрыть, поглощенная своими переживаниями и своей бедой. Мужчина казался более спокойным, но Колин видел, что тот старается не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Он смотрел то в пол, то в потолок, то на длинное растение с огромными листьями, стоящее в углу холла. Колин тоже невольно обратил на него внимание, но не нашел в этом зрелище ничего интересного, кроме разве что большого глиняного горшка с интересным орнаментом на боках. То ли японские иероглифы, то ли схематично нарисованные деревья. Самым расслабленным выглядел сын супругов. Он словно не в реабилитационный центр для алко- и наркозависимых приехал, а в пятизвездочный отель: глаза не прятал, смотрел открыто, крутил головой с любопытством, не стесняясь, улыбнулся медсестре за стойкой ресепшена и Колину. Улыбка у него была красивая и светлая. Медсестра Мюррей в ответ издала восхищено-умилительный вздох. Ее можно было понять – парень имел крайне приятную и необычную внешность: длинные волнистые волосы черного цвета, собранные сейчас в низкий хвост, раскосые темные глаза, острые скулы, выразительные губы. Не мальчик, а картинка. Колин не сомневался, что именно он их клиент.

В этот момент Кармен пригласила посетителей в своей кабинет, и они всей толпой покинули холл. А Колин наконец вспомнил, что собирался домой. Попрощавшись с медсестрой Мюррей, он вышел на улицу и не спеша направился к своей машине, прикуривая на ходу. Майская ночь была чудесная – теплая и ясная, со стороны океана дул несильный ветер, в воздухе пахло цветами и свежестью. В душный Нью-Йорк ехать не очень-то и хотелось, но у Колина в городе было слишком много дел, откладывать поездку было нельзя. В субботу его ждал редактор, которому он обещал завезти черновик новой книги, а в воскресенье Колину исполнялось тридцать девять лет. В этот день он хотел забрать к себе сыновей Генри и Джеймса, чтобы сводить их в Луна-парк на Кони-Айленде, а после отвезти к теткам ради семейного ужина. И если редактора можно было продинамить – Сэм друг, он поймет, – то от семьи бегать не хотелось. Да и Алиция, мать младшего сына, этого бы не поняла, а с ней отношения у него в последнее время и так были очень натянутыми. Отчасти в этом был виноват новый муж Алиции, отчасти – реабилитационный центр, где Колин работал последние несколько лет. Сам центр Алиции, конечно, был безразличен, а вот то, что находился он в двух с половиной часах езды от Нью-Йорка, было проблемой. Из-за дальнего расстояния Колин жил в нем пять дней в неделю, приезжая домой только на выходные. Три года это никого не волновало, но в последнее время Генри, которому в этом году исполнялось шесть лет, стал нуждаться в своем отце чаще, чем раз в одну-две недели. Тем более что иногда в этот день приходилось делить папу со своим единокровным братом Джеймсом.

Однако бросить работу в центре и сосредоточиться только на книгах Колин не мог. И не знал, как объяснить Алиции или кому бы то ни было еще, почему эта работа так важна для него. Как рассказать, что четыре года назад предложение поработать куратором группы АА спасло его от срыва и нового витка того кошмара, через который он прошел в не столь далеком прошлом. Об этом знали только Сэм и Саманта Нортон – его личный психотерапевт. Для остальных это была лишь придурь чокнутого писателя, который сбежал из большого города в поисках вдохновения. И Колину хотелось, чтобы все так и оставалось.

Докурив, он выбросил окурок в ближайшую урну, постоял несколько секунд, позволяя ночной свежести чуть взбодрить его перед долгой дорогой, а после сел в свой старенький шевроле и завел мотор. Впереди его ждал Нью-Йорк.

 

2.

 

В понедельник Колин вернулся в центр довольно рано – первое собрание у него было в три, а он зашел в свою комнату, которая находилась в крыле для сотрудников, уже в десять. Ради этого подвига встать пришлось в половину седьмого утра, из-за чего теперь слегка гудела голова. 

В комнате было солнечно и душно, немного пахло пылью и мебелью. Приподняв окно, Колин впустил внутрь немного утреннего воздуха и сел на кровать. В поле зрения тут же попал комод. Обычный типовой, такие были в моде лет пять назад. В спальне вообще все было стандартное: и комод, и кровать, и тумбочка, и письменный стол. Индивидуальности ей придавали только вещи Колина, размещенные то тут, то там. Признаться, без них он чувствовал себя неуютно. Поэтому на тумбочке у него всегда стояли фотографии сыновей, комод был завален безделушками, на столе постоянно высились стопки книг и каких-то бумаг: то ли рукописи, то ли отчеты. Если бы Клодин, старшая сестра, увидела это, то непременно начала бы ворчать, что Колин как был неряхой в подростковом возрасте, так и остался, ничуть не повзрослел за эти годы. Однако сам он никак не мог представить себя без легкого беспорядка, который позволял ощущать эту комнату своим домом. 

Отойдя от дороги, Колин забежал в душ, переоделся, а потом схватил сигареты и вышел покурить. Для этого и сотрудники, и пациенты чаще всего использовали беседки. Их на территории центра было две, и одна из них стояла на берегу искусственного водоема – ее Колин любил больше. Правда, в этом он не был оригинален, поэтому там всегда кто-то был, но сейчас ему повезло, и беседка была пуста. Закурив, Колин облокотился о деревянные перила и уставился на воду и на плавающие в ней кувшинки. Мыслей при этом в голове не было никаких – тишина да умиротворение. За это Колин любил центр: все здесь настраивало на спокойный лад и помогало установлению связи с Силой. 

 

Впрочем, долго побыть в одиночестве у него не вышло: со стороны центра приближались неторопливые шаги, а затем кто-то ступил на дощатый пол беседки. Колин обернулся и с удивлением узнал в подошедшем новенького парня, которого он уже видел в пятницу. Выглядел тот как человек, который вышел на прогулку, чтобы порадоваться прекрасному летнему дню: ни следа заботы или печали на лице. В центре такие люди были большой редкостью, особенно среди тех, кто только приехал.

– Привет, – произнес он, улыбнувшись. – А я тебя помню, мы уже виделись.

Сказано это было с такой детской непосредственностью, что Колину ничего более не оставалось, как кивнуть, подтверждая это.

– Меня зовут Эзра, я тут новенький.

– Я Колин, и я тут старенький, – Колин протянул руку, и Эзра с охотой ее пожал. Рукопожатие у него было крепким, ладонь была сухой и горячей. И смотрел он при этом так, будто здоровался с самим президентом Америки. Это немного сбивало с толку. 

Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Эзра встал рядом и вытащил сигареты. Бросив взгляд на пачку, Колин отметил, что тот любит более крепкий табак, чем он. Это немного не вязалось с его одухотворенным богемным образом: длинными волнистыми волосами, фенечками на запястьях, амулетами на шее и одеждой в стиле бохо. Ему бы подошло что-то более легкое, возможно, даже ментоловое. Но нет. 

– Давно здесь? – спросил Эзра, запрыгнув на перила и прислонившись спиной к столбу.

– Давно, – уклончиво ответил Колин, понимая, что Эзра принял его за пациента. Его можно было понять: на Колине не было ни бейджа, ни халата, ни строгого костюма – обычные светлые потертые джинсы и кремовая рубашка навыпуск. Такого парня в серьезной деятельности никто бы не заподозрил. Особенно если вспомнить, что Колину в будущем году стукнет сороковник. 

Самым верным решением сейчас было открыть рот и сразу сказать, что он куратор. Но Колин почему-то не спешил. За четыре года кураторства он видел разные реакции на свою, так сказать, должность, и чаще всего люди старались отстраниться. Не все новички сразу понимали, что куратор, по сути, точно такой же бывший алкоголик, как и они, только с чуть большим стажем отказа от зависимости. При знакомстве они воспринимали его как очередного психотерапевта, который попытается залезть к ним в голову, и закрывались. Колин к этому привык, но сейчас у него был шанс наладить с Эзрой контакт без всего этого дерьма. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что я тут целую вечность, – добавил он, решив пока промолчать о кураторстве. Эзра на это заявление понимающе хмыкнул.

– А я вот только третий день, и уже готов лезть на стену. Не то чтобы скучно – здесь тебе, похоже, всегда найдут какое-нибудь занятие, но… вся моя жизнь в Нью-Йорке.

– В Нью-Йорке тоже есть реабилитационные центры. Не обязательно было забираться так далеко.

– Если бы родители могли, они бы отправили меня еще дальше, – усмехнулся Эзра. – Тем более им рекомендовали этот центр знакомые, которые дружат с местным главврачом.

– Вот как, – задумчиво произнес Колин. Теперь он понимал, почему Кармен в пятницу осталась в офисе допоздна. – И какую тебе назначили программу?

– Шестидесятидневную. Из них тридцать – в стационаре. 

У Колина в свое время была девяностодневная программа, в стационаре он провел пятьдесят дней. Но его в центр привезли почти невменяемым, первую неделю здесь он едва помнил, так было плохо. Эзра же даже не выглядел алкоголиком или наркоманом. Конечно, он был очень молод – на вид едва за двадцать, в таком возрасте следы пьянства с лица сходят быстро, и все равно было очень интересно, почему ему не дали минимальную программу в двадцать восемь дней. 

– Эти дни пройдут быстро, не заметишь, – попытался приободрить Эзру Колин. Тот снова улыбнулся:

– Сомневаюсь. Хотя мне понравилась здешняя музыкальная комната. И консультант симпатичная. Одну певицу напоминает, забыл имя. Что-то с безумием.

«A Fine Frenzy», – чуть не подсказал Колин, но вовремя прикусил язык. Если Элисон захочет – сама обо всем расскажет.

– Тебе нравится музыка? – вместо этого спросил он.

– У меня есть группа, – охотно ответил Эзра. – Sons Of An Illustrious Father. Мы выступаем в клубах в основном или на фестивалях. У нас уже четыре альбома!

– Круто, – улыбнулся Колин.

– А ты? – Эзра подвинулся ближе и наклонился вперед, облизывая губы. – Чем занимаешься?

– Я пишу книги. И иногда сценарии к фильмам. Правда, к сожалению, ни один фильм по моему сценарию снят не был.

– Возможно, у тебя еще все впереди.

– Возможно.

Они замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Это была странная пауза. Она не была неловкой, как если бы они просто не знали, что бы еще такого друг у друга спросить. Нет, это была другая пауза. В этот момент Колин даже забыл, что хотел узнать об Эзре побольше перед групповым собранием, забыл, какие вопросы хотел задать. Просто смотрел.

– Слушай… – начал Эзра, придвигаясь еще, – я…

– Эзра! – раздался оклик со стороны центра. Эзра вздрогнул и обернулся. 

– Черт, мне пора. Еще увидимся? – спрыгнув с перил, Эзра выкинул в урну уже истлевший окурок и пригладил растрепанные легким ветром волосы.

– Конечно, – пообещал Колин. – Увидимся.

Махнув рукой на прощание, Эзра бегом скрылся в центре, а Колин, подумав, достал еще одну сигарету. Сильнее, чем курить, хотелось вернуться в свою спальню и просмотреть присланные на рабочую почту записи о субботнем и воскресном групповом собрании. Но Колин останавливал себя. Не стоило торопиться, не стоило слишком увлекаться. Да, парень показался ему необычным, однако сильная вовлеченность скорее вредила, чем помогала работе. Еще Колин понимал, что, наверное, все же лажанул, не сказав сразу, кто он. На собрании для Эзры это станет сюрпризом, и неизвестно, как он на это отреагирует. Досадливо поморщившись, Колин потушил сигарету, едва начав, и покинул беседку. 

Добравшись до ноута у себя в комнате, он тут же открыл почту и загрузил все новые письма. Среди них были и отчеты о пропущенных им собраниях. В этот раз их вел Уилсон. Если бы кураторов центра оценивали так же, как остальных сотрудников, то его можно было бы назвать лучшим. Колину в Уилсоне нравилось то, что он всегда писал подробные отчеты. Вот и сейчас, открыв субботний файл, Колин увидел почти четыре листа текста и углубился в чтение. 

Закончил с этим он уже почти в половину третьего, забыв сходить на обед. Оба файла от Уилсона он прочитал три раза, выписав самые важные детали в блокнот. Про Эзру там почти ничего не было, хотя он присутствовал на обеих встречах. На первом собрании он назвал только имя и род деятельности, на второй встрече говорил в основном о чужих проблемах во время их обсуждения. Мысли высказывал интересные. В основном ратовал за свободу самовыражения и за честность перед собой и своими близкими. Однако сам он, похоже, не признавал, что у него есть какие-то проблемы. Это Уилсона беспокоило. Колин же пока не разобрался, стоит ли беспокоиться. Парень явно был не от мира сего. Ну кто еще будет расточать такое жизнелюбие в реабилитационном центре для алкоголиков и наркоманов?

Закрыв файлы, Колин отправился в кафетерий, чтобы перехватить хотя бы сэндвич и кофе до собрания. Мысленно он все время возвращался к Эзре, хоть и понимал, что анализировать его – задача психотерапевта, а не куратора. К тому же помимо Эзры у Колина было еще множество подопечных, которым следовало уделить время. Например, новенький Стивен, который, похоже, лишь притворялся, что следует двенадцати шагам, или Дженнифер, которая уже пятую встречу уклонялась от любых попыток поговорить о себе. 

Пока Колин думал об этом, он доел свой сэндвич, помыл руки и дошел до зала для собраний. Помимо групповых встреч здесь, как правило, проходили все театральные постановки, мини-концерты Элисон и показы фильмов на проекторе. Когда Колин зашел внутрь, большинство членов его группы уже подошло. Некоторые общались у стола с напитками, остальные расселись на расставленные кругом посреди комнаты стулья. Эзра тоже был здесь, он стоял в компании со Стивеном и Лорой, попавшей в центр около двух недель назад, и что-то экспрессивно объяснял. Увидев Колина, он замолк и улыбнулся. Остальные его тоже заметили и тут же начали рассаживаться по своим местам. Колин, упав на первый попавшийся стул, оглядел присутствующих. Встретившись глазами с Эзрой, он произнес:

– Привет, Эзра. Я вынужден еще раз представиться. Меня зовут Колин, сегодня я буду вести эту встречу. 

Вскинув брови, Эзра оглядел остальных и, не увидев удивления или недоумения на их лицах, снова посмотрел на Колина. По его лицу не было заметно, разозлен ли он или разочарован, но он определенно не ожидал такого поворота. 

– Уилсон рассказал мне, о чем вы говорила на выходных. Меня поразила твоя откровенность, Триш, ты большая молодец… 

Встреча, по мнению Колина, прошла хорошо, у некоторых присутствующих наметился ощутимый прогресс, одного Колин даже решил переводить на следующий шаг. А вот Эзра, к сожалению, за все время не проронил ни слова. Колин на него не давил, понимая, что у того могли возникнуть вопросы, которые он хотел бы задать наедине. Поэтому, когда собрание официально закончилось, Колин попрощался со всеми, дождался, пока основной народ покинет комнату, и подошел к Эзре. Тот тусовался у стола с напитками, делая вид, что они его очень интересуют.

– Ты хотел поговорить? – прямо спросил Колин, не желая ходить вокруг да около.

– Почему ты сразу не сказал? – обвиняюще произнес Эзра, поворачиваясь к нему.

– В тот момент мне показалось, что тебе нужен собеседник, а не куратор. И мне было интересно пообщаться с тобой до того, как ты поймешь, кто я. К сожалению, я знаю, как новички воспринимают кураторов. 

Фыркнув, Эзра покачал головой. Колин решил пойти с другой стороны:

– Тебе не нужно видеть во мне, да и во всем персонале центра врагов. Моя задача – помочь тебе.

– Кто сказал, что мне нужна помощь?

– Здесь не оказываются люди, которым не нужна помощь.

– Все не так просто, – упрямо сказал Эзра, вертя в руках трубочку для коктейлей. Колин зачем-то поймал его за руку, останавливая это нервное действие. 

– Эзра, – позвал он, сжимая ладонь на запястье. Под подушечками пальцев заполошно бился чужой пульс. – Дай мне шанс, – вообще-то он хотел сказать «Дай центру шанс», но вырвалось то, что вырвалось. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я стал твоей очередной ступенью по дороге к вечной трезвости? Да, я читал эту вашу Большую книгу алкоголиков, – фыркнул Эзра, высвобождаясь. – Мне это не очень интересно.

– Тогда почему ты здесь? – уязвлено спросил Колин, скрещивая руки на груди. – Это не психиатрическая клиника и не тюрьма. Если ты считаешь, что не нуждаешься в помощи, ты можешь просто собрать вещи и уехать. Кучу денег сэкономишь.

– У меня нет выбора. 

– Твое неверие и нежелание помощи может демотивировать остальных. В этом случае я буду советовать Кармен отказать тебе в услугах.

– Это уже будет твоим решением, – покачал головой Эзра, спиной отходя к выходу. Пока Колин думал, что на это ответить, он ушел. 

– Черт, – не удержался Колин от ругательства. В груди поселилось ощущение совершенной ошибки. Не хотел давить? Отлично справился! Прекрасная работа, Колин. Просто потрясающе.

 

3.

 

До следующего собрания оставалось еще где-то полчаса, поэтому Колин решил прогуляться до загона с лошадьми. Заведовал там доктор Эдди Редмэйн – психотерапевт, специализирующийся на зоотерапии. Таких, как он, в Нью-Джерси, да и вообще в стране, было не так уж и много. Им в свое время повезло, что Эдди, который был вообще-то британцем, по каким-то своим личным причинам решил поработать в Америке. Кармен тогда чуть ли не до потолка прыгала от счастья. Единственным недостатком Эдди было то, что он совершенно не умел ездить на лошади. Причем этот факт он в своем резюме скрыл, поэтому выяснилось это уже после приема на работу. Конечно, частая езда от него не требовалась – предполагалось, что пациенты будут ухаживать за животными, а не кататься на них, однако лишним это умение явно не было. К счастью, Кармен понимала, что проще посадить Эдди на лошадь, чем искать второго такого специалиста, поэтому ему наняли учителя. Поглазеть на эти уроки прибегал весь персонал, из-за чего Эдди ужасно смущался. И чем сильнее он смущался, тем неувереннее обращался с животным. В конце концов Кармен пришлось запретить присутствовать на этих уроках кому бы то ни было, и народ немного успокоился. Не то чтобы в учебе верховой езде было что-то увлекательное, любопытным скорее был сам Эдди. Он был интеллигентным и образованным, легко смущался и краснел, но когда дело касалось психотерапии, то сразу становился увереннее и собраннее. К тому же в колледже он общался с самим принцем Уильямом, и это делало его еще интереснее. Ажиотаж вокруг его личности длился, наверное, месяца три, пока к Эдди окончательно не привыкли и не стали считать его за своего, несмотря на британский акцент и некоторую зажатость в поведении.

С Колином они сошлись почти сразу, вопреки всем шуточкам про ирландцев и англичан. Рядом с Эдди Колину было спокойно, ему нравилось, что тот не пытался его лечить, не смотрел типичным для психотерапевтов я-все-про-тебя-знаю взглядом, да и вообще он был ему приятен чисто по-человечески. К тому же Колин любил лошадей, ездил на них лет с восемнадцати, поэтому старался хотя бы пару раз в неделю заглядывать к животным. В своей любви к ним они с Эдди были похожи.

Впрочем, сейчас застать его в конюшне Колин не рассчитывал: групповая зоотерапия в расписании стояла с утра, остальное время Эдди проводил в своем кабинете. И тем сильнее было его удивление, когда рядом с рыжегривым жеребцом Ньютоном он обнаружил Эдди.

– Привет. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – поприветствовал его Колин. Улыбнувшись, Эдди погладил Ньютона по шее:

– Сегодня он что-то разволновался, захотел немного побыть с ним. Я все боюсь, как бы Кармен не решила его продать.

– Не думаю, что она на это пойдет. Его здесь слишком сильно любят.

Эдди кивнул в ответ и нежно провел ладонью по вытянутой морде коня. Тот чуть слышно всхрапнул и сноровисто дернулся в сторону так, что Эдди пришлось повиснуть на нем, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Не отпуская рук, он что-то зашептал Ньютону в ухо, и тот через какое-то время успокоился.

– Ладно, оставлю тебя, – сказал Эдди Колину, когда Ньютон, проголодавшись, стал собирать с пола клочки сена. С заметным сожалением отойдя от коня, Эдди направился к выходу, но Колин его остановил:

– На самом деле я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.

Эдди, похоже, удивился, но довольно быстро справился с собой и сел на низкий табурет, приготовившись слушать. Колин в двух словах обрисовал то, что случилось пятнадцать минут назад между ним и Эзрой. Слегка нахмурившись, Эдди спросил:

– И что ты хочешь у меня узнать?

– Хочу понять, где я ошибся. То есть… я знаю где, но не понимаю почему.

– О, ну это-то как раз очевидно, – губы Эдди дрогнули в улыбке. Сейчас, когда он смотрел на Колина снизу вверх из-под растрепанной челки, то казался значительно моложе своих лет.

– Не для меня, – развел руками Колин.

– Этот центр когда-то стал для тебя своеобразным лотерейным билетом. Ты привязан к нему, ты благодарен тем людям, которые помогли тебе. Насколько я знаю, они буквально вытащили тебя с того света, – полувопросительно произнес Эдди и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: – Ну вот. Теперь, когда ты здесь работаешь, тебе хочется, чтобы твои подопечные смотрели на это место твоими глазами. Это мешает тебе воспринимать все более объективно.

– Я знаю, что им стыдно. Мне тоже было…

– Стыд тут не при чем. Стыд ты можешь им простить, так же как и страх, пренебрежение – нет. 

Колин замолк, переваривая услышанное, и был вынужден признать, что, похоже, Эдди прав. Как он раньше об этом не думал? Эзра был не первым, кто заявлял, что ему не нужна помощь, и хоть сейчас Колин не мог вспомнить, как он реагировал на это раньше, едва ли его чувства сильно отличались от нынешних. А ведь он знал, что нельзя давить, нельзя ничего навязывать. Только показывать путь, рассказывать о собственном примере, направлять. Чудо, что до этого Колина еще не посылали так прямо с его навязываемой помощью. Или было в этот раз еще что-то, чего не заметил даже такой профессионал, как Эдди?

– Если ты это видел, то почему молчал? – наконец спросил Колин.

– До этого ты не спрашивал моего совета, – пожал плечами Эдди и посмотрел на часы. – У тебя собрание через пять минут, да и мне пора идти. Но если ты еще захочешь поговорить, я всегда к твоим услугам. 

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, Колин, – Эдди поднялся на ноги и пошел к выходу, не забыв крикнуть на пороге: – Пока, Ньютон.

Колин, потрепав коня по лоснящейся шее, тоже направился к центру.

 

После разговор с Эдди еще долго не выходил у него из головы. Сидя на собрании с теми, кто уже преодолел первые несколько шагов программы, он невольно пытался вспомнить, на кого из этих людей он хоть раз надавил. На Миранду? Она почти сбежала из центра на пятый день пребывания здесь. Если бы не Колин, сидела бы она сейчас, трезвая и счастливая от того, что впервые за три месяца увидела свою дочку? Или Эрик. Первые две недели Колин каждое утро заходил к нему в комнату, чтобы буквально силой вытащить из кровати и заставить его следовать индивидуальному расписанию. Крис в свое время тоже не хотел признавать, что ему нужна помощь, пока пятилетний сын на семейной встрече не сказал ему, что дома без него лучше. Колин даже не знал, считалось ли это, хотя именно он тогда пригласил семью Криса в центр. Наверное, без давления в этом деле все же было нельзя, однако разговор с Эзрой все равно казался неправильным. 

Когда собрание закончилось, Колин попрощался со всеми, перекинулся парочкой слов с Мирандой, еще раз поздравив ее с успехами, и решил покурить, прежде чем отправиться на ужин. Беседка снова была пуста, на этот раз предсказуемо: пациенты ужинали в кафетерии, а большинство сотрудников уже уехало домой. Из персонала в центре мало кто жил, пожалуй, только человек десять. Иногда Эдди оставался ночевать, хотя Колин предполагал, что дело тут было в непростом характере его жены. Среди остальных постояльцев были в основном кураторы и медсестры. Наверное, Колин тоже предпочел бы вечером покидать центр, но он и так уже платил за квартиру в Нью-Йорке, хотя бывал там от силы два дня в неделю, не хватало еще здесь что-то снимать. Тем более тут ему нравилось: природа, лес, пруд, Эзра на берегу кидает в воду мелкие камешки.

Колин замер, не донеся сигарету до рта, а потом быстро спрятал ее обратно в пачку и, забравшись на перила беседки, спрыгнул оттуда на берег пруда. Вздрогнув, Эзра поднял на него глаза.

– Ты чего не на ужине? – спросил Колин первое, что пришло в голову. Тот пожал плечами и отвернулся к воде.

– Не хочется. Я дома столько не ем, как здесь. 

Хмыкнув, Колин уселся рядом с Эзрой на траву и поделился:

– А мне сложнее всего было привыкнуть к тому, что есть тут нужно по расписанию. Первое время голод приходил в самое неподходящее время.

Эзра на это ничего не ответил, и они немного помолчали, глядя на воду, пока Колин не сказал то, что вертелось у него на языке уже несколько часов.

– Я хотел бы извиниться.

– Правда? – удивился Эзра, снова посмотрев на Колина. – И за что?

– Я бы никогда не пошел к Кармен жаловаться на тебя и просить исключить из программы. Мне не стоило этого говорить, и за это я прошу прощения. А если ты вдруг кого-то случайно демотивируешь, это будет не твоей виной.

– Вот оно что. А ты всегда так остро реагируешь, когда кто-то с тобой не соглашается? – Эзра, не глядя, зашарил рукой по земле в поисках мелких камешков, которые можно было бы забросить в пруд. На извинение он, похоже, решил никак не отвечать.

– Мне важно, чтобы люди понимали значимость этого места. Хотя я и осознаю, что не все хотят быть здесь.

– Стоит спрашивать, почему это так для тебя важно?

– Зависит от того, хочешь ли ты услышать ответ, – пожал плечами Колин. Эзра, испытующе посмотрев на него, покачал головой:

– Может, позже.

Колин не стал спорить. Он рассказывал свою историю уже сотни раз, для него это не было проблемой, однако посвящать в нее Эзру действительно было слегка рановато.

– В последнее время все пытаются убедить меня, что я не могу больше контролировать свою жизнь, – неожиданно признался Эзра, глядя на лес за прудом. Колин замер, пытаясь не спугнуть этот момент откровения. – А я, сколько себя помню, всегда сам принимал все решения. Даже когда мне было шесть. А сейчас… все иначе. И я уже чувствую себя как в клетке, хотя всего три дня здесь.

– Ты приехал сюда не просто так, – осторожно начал Колин. В этот раз стоило тщательнее подбирать слова, если он не хотел облажаться снова. – Значит, что-то случилось, что-то, что заставило твоих родителей сорваться в путь на ночь глядя, проехать все это расстояние от Нью-Йорка и убедить тебя остаться здесь. 

– Да, кое-что случилось.

– Я не буду спрашивать, что именно. Придет время – и ты сам все расскажешь, но ответь на несколько вопросов. В тот момент, когда это произошло, ты контролировал свою жизнь? 

– Нет, – Эзра поежился, будто ему внезапно стало холодно, и обхватил себя за плечи, обтянутые тонким красным джемпером.

– Ты хотел бы, чтобы та ситуация повторилась?

– Нет.

– Готов ли ты гарантировать, что такого больше никогда не произойдет?

– Не знаю, – опустив взгляд, Эзра увидел небольшой плоский камешек, взял его в руки, но не кинул в воду, а стал рассматривать, будто это был драгоценный камень.

– Никто не сможет убедить тебя в том, что тебе нужна помощь. Ни я, ни твой психотерапевт, ни родители. Ты сам должен до этого дойти, иначе все бессмысленно. Признаюсь, в этот момент мне хотелось бы быть рядом.

– Потому что это твоя работа?

– Нет. У меня другая работа. Я писатель, помнишь? – повинуясь моменту, Колин положил ладонь Эзре на плечо. Тот обернулся к нему и слабо улыбнулся.

– Я увижу хоть одну твою книгу?

– О, ты говоришь прямо как моя мама, – поморщился Колин, опуская руку, – Каждый год один и тот же вопрос.

– Все так плохо?

– На самом деле нет, я известный писатель. Правда, в очень узких кругах.

Эзра рассмеялся. От возникшего было напряжения между ними не осталось и следа.

– Вообще-то у меня действительно есть изданные книги…

Закатное солнце, зависнув над лесом, раскрасило верхушки деревьев в рыжий цвет, отразилось от воды, прошлось ласковым лучом по черным волосам, проникло сквозь окна в комнаты Реабилитационного центра Нью-Джерси, чтобы успеть попрощаться со всеми до утра. 

Подходил к концу первый день лета.


	2. Часть 4

4.

 

Вторник в центре традиционно был днем спорта. Конечно, спортивный зал был открыт семь дней в неделю с утра до позднего вечера, но почему-то именно во вторник все хватали свои коврики для йоги, гантели или обручи и бежали улучшать фигуру или успокаивать нервы с помощью физических нагрузок. Колин не был исключением, тем более по вторникам, четвергам и субботам в десять утра в центре проходили занятия по йоге для сотрудников. Вела их уже немолодая, но очень спортивная дама Хелена Рей. Внешний вид у нее был интересный: невысокий рост, загорелая почти до черноты кожа, длинные полностью седые волосы, стройная подтянутая фигура, всегда яркий макияж и спортивная одежда кислотных цветов. Все это привлекало к Хелене внимание, но главное – инструктором она была просто потрясающим. Колин не знал, какому дьяволу Кармен продала душу, чтобы заполучить Хелену в центр на четыре часа три раза в неделю, но Колин готов был присовокупить свою, только бы этот договор длился вечно. С каждого ее занятия он, как и все остальные, выползал практически убитый, но довольный. Если до этого в голове были какие-то грустные мысли, а грудь щемили неприятные эмоции, то после и там, и там был вакуум. Блаженная, долгожданная пустота. После вчерашнего напряженного дня Колину это было нужно особенно сильно, так что он кропотливо и точно выполнял все указания Хелен, не ленился и полностью сосредотачивался на дыхании. 

Занятие длилось чуть меньше двух часов. И когда закончилось, Колин осторожно выпрямился и вытянулся на коврике, желая перевести дух. Остальные сделали то же самое. Хелен не мешала никому и не гнала из зала ради другой группы, а когда к ней подошел с вопросом один из занимавшихся – секретарь Кармен, Колин все время забывал его имя, – она и вовсе вышла с ним в коридор. Колин прикрыл глаза, полностью расслабившись: из колонок доносилась тихая музыка, совсем рядом шептались неугомонные подружки Кэтрин Уотерстон и Элисон Судол, еще слышно было, как кто-то уже сворачивает свой коврик – ничто из этого не могло нарушить его покой. Так он пролежал некоторое время и стал собираться, когда зал был почти пуст. Выйдя в коридор, он столкнулся со второй на сегодня группой, которая состояла только из пациентов центра. Среди них был и Эзра. Он стоял рядом с Риком – довольно проблемным парнем-наркоманом, которого курировал Уилсон. Кажется, вчера Эзра говорил, что их поселили в одной комнате. Колин замер на секунду в раздумьях, стоит ли подойти. Вечером они довольно долго говорили, почти до самой темноты. Болезненных тем не затрагивали, только нейтральные: книги, фильмы, сериалы. Работа. Колин рассказывал не о той, которая касалась центра, а о своих писательских потугах. О том, как забавно публиковаться под разными псевдонимами, а потом на форумах читать споры о том, кто лучше пишет – Рэй Велкоро или Джерри Дэндридж. Делиться этим было увлекательно, и к концу беседы Колин с удивлением понял, что травил байки из своей жизни совсем не за тем, чтобы вызвать у Эзры доверие, а просто потому, что ему хотелось все это Эзре рассказать. Наверное, он давно ни с кем не общался просто так. В центре были одни психотерапевты да пациенты, а на выходных Колин успевал увидеться лишь с сыновьями, их матерями и своим редактором. И с сестрами иногда.

Пока он размышлял, Эзра повернулся к нему и замер, оглядел его с ног до головы, а потом быстро сказал что-то Рику и подошел к Колину.

– Привет, – поздоровался он, улыбаясь, и с долей иронии добавил: – Отлично выглядишь.

Колин невольно оглядел свои спортивные штаны и свободную майку, которая, признаться честно, больше открывала, чем скрывала. Татуировки, по крайней мере, она показывала во всей красе. Колин почесал крест на предплечье. 

– Да, я красавчик, – признал Колин, поднимая глаза. Взгляд Эзры тоже метнулся вверх, оторвавшись от татуировки цветка у Колина над соском.

– Как занятие? – быстро спросил Эзра.

– Отлично. Ты еще не был у Хелен? 

– Не пришлось.

– Тебе понравится, она классный инструктор.

– Ага. Наверное. Тут вообще все классные… в смысле профессионалы.

– Кармен умеет подбирать персонал. Это ее главная суперспособность.

– А какая твоя? – вскинул бровь Эзра. Колин пожал плечами и, не задумываясь, ответил:

– Я крайне удачлив. Серьезно. Некоторые люди годами бьются над тем, чтобы получить то, чего желают, а мне часто все достается просто так. 

– Как-то ты без радости об этом говоришь.

– Возможно, если бы я прикладывал больше труда к тому, что имею, то я больше бы это ценил. Кстати, тебе пора, – Колин кивнул Эзре за спину: вторая группа как раз заходила в зал для йоги. Эзра проследил за его взглядом, а затем уточнил:

– Тогда увидимся позже?

– На собрании.

– Точно. На собрании, – подтвердил Эзра, делая два шага назад, после чего развернулся и скрылся за дверью зала. 

Колин же, еще секунду постояв на месте, отправился к себе.

 

Приняв душ и налив себе матэ, Колин сел за отчет о вчерашнем собрании. Стоило, конечно, заняться этим еще накануне вечером, но для этого он слишком поздно вернулся. На самом деле все эти отчеты нужны были скорее ему самому, нежели другим ведущим встреч. После почти пятнадцати лет алкогольной комы память у Колина была не самая лучшая, поэтому он записывал все, что слышал на собраниях, дабы не запутаться. И иногда жалел, что не мог использовать эти истории в своих книгах. Конечно, Колин изредка брал за основу какие-то ситуации из рассказов подопечных, но переписывал их почти до неузнаваемости, и переделка не всегда шла тексту на пользу. 

Однако чаще всего жанры, в которых он писал свои книги, просто не предполагали таких глубоких, печальных и трагичных историй. Например, Триш Мейсон. Белокурая хрупкая девушка двадцати двух лет с шестилетней зависимостью. Раньше ее куратором был Уилсон, но через некоторое время Триш попросилась к Колину. Причин не объясняла, а спрашивать об этом было не принято. К тому же Триш была немного не от мира сего и временами походила на блаженную. Однако чокнутой не была, скорее очень травмированной. Так уж вышло, что Триш росла с больной матерью в не самом благополучном районе Филадельфии. Отца до некоторых пор не знала, мать про него почти не говорила. Училась Триш в обычной школе, даже умудрялась получать неплохие оценки, пока не попала в по-настоящему плохую компанию. Было тогда ей всего шестнадцать. Мать Триш до последнего ничего не замечала, занятая работой и собственным непрекращающимся лечением. Кажется, что-то с почками. А когда заметила, Триш успела скатиться в учебе, подсесть на героин и подхватить целую кучу половых инфекций. Первое время мисс Мейсон пыталась бороться за дочь: отправляла ее в клинику, следила за знакомствами, проверяла дом на наличие наркотиков, но потом ее подвело собственное здоровье. Пришлось лечь в больницу и потратить почти все накопленные деньги на процедуры, не покрывавшиеся страховкой. Триш фактически осталась одна. Оказавшись без присмотра, она перестала бороться с зависимостью и снова подсела, а потом забеременела. От кого – неизвестно. Прямо Триш не говорила, но Колин предполагал, что от кого-то из своих дилеров. Делать аборт Триш не пожелала, матери о своем положении не сказала, скрывая быстро растущий живот всеми возможными способами. На собраниях Триш говорила, что считала ребенка своим спасителем, возможностью выбраться из той тьмы, в которой оказалась. И, вероятно, поэтому ей даже почти удалось бросить наркотики, найти работу и слегка наладить свою жизнь: она завязала со всеми странными знакомствами, сказала матери о ребенке, даже пила дорогущие таблетки для беременных. Где-то в это время мать Триш выписали из больницы, и все должно было стать хорошо. Должно было – но не стало.

Триш сорвалась на шестом месяце беременности. Встретила какого-то приятеля на улице, не смогла ему отказать, когда он пригласил ее на вечеринку. Что дальше – не помнит. Очнулась в машине скорой помощи вся в крови, не чувствуя своего тела ниже талии. Позже выяснилось, что у нее были преждевременные роды, вот только что стало с ребенком и где он – никто не знал. Когда скорая приехала на неудавшуюся вечеринку, то нашли там только Триш, валяющуюся в луже собственной крови на полу, и ее приятеля, который был в таком шоке и ужасе, что не мог сказать ни слова. Полиция завела дело, но толку от этого было – чуть. Никто не знал точного списка гостей, не снимал видео, большинство свидетелей было обдолбано в хлам. Неизвестно даже было, выжил ли ребенок. 

Колин понятия не имел, как после такого Триш не тронулась умом. Ее мать, испугавшись за дочь, впервые за двадцать лет написала ее отцу. Тот, что удивительно, откликнулся. Еще одно чудо. Впрочем, вся его дальнейшая помощь заключалась лишь в том, что он оплачивал клиники Триш, которых она за два года перебрала немало. Пока не оказалась в центре.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Колин одним глотком допил остывший чай и уставился на недописанный отчет. Долгое время Триш вообще отказывалась говорить на собраниях. Она не рассказывала о себе, не комментировала чужие истории, а на прямые вопросы отвечала уклончиво. Уилсон признавался, что у него впервые такой непростой подопечный. Наверное, будь это кто-то другой, можно было бы попробовать надавить. Но Триш выглядела такой хрупкой и беззащитной, что у него не хватило на это духу. Так продолжалось около двух недель, Уилсон уже готов был пересмотреть свою тактику общения с Триш, как та сама решила проблему, сменив куратора. С момента ее приезда в центр Колин вел собрания, на которых присутствовала Триш, от силы раза три. И пару раз поздоровался, когда пересекался с ней ранним утром во дворе, куда приходил страдать над своей недописанной книгой. И все же Триш выбрала его. И именно ему она впервые начала рассказывать о себе. Группу эта история потрясла до глубины души. Да и Колина тоже, несмотря на то, что за три с половиной года работы в центре он много чего наслушался. На собрании в понедельник Триш как раз завершила свой рассказ, и теперь Колину предстояло отразить его в отчете. Это оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Он начинал и стирал написанное, отвлекался, зачем-то открыл еще один вордовский файл и набил почти три страницы новой книги. Перечитав текст, удивился – он не был похож ни на что ранее написанное. Ни детектива, ни фантастики, сплошные какие-то философские измышления. Хотел стереть, но рука не поднялась, поэтому просто сохранил файл и снова взялся за отчет. Про всех остальных уже написал, даже про тех, кто за все собрание не сказал ни слова. Осталась только Триш. Светлые волосы, большие голубые глаза, хрупкая фигурка – все это стояло перед глазами, пока он записывал ее вчерашний рассказ. Когда закончил, понял, что болит в груди. 

«Ну надо же, – решил посмеяться над собой Колин. – Каким ты стал впечатлительным. Стареешь, что ли?»

Сохранив отчет, Колин закрыл документ, надел рубашку поверх футболки и вышел из комнаты.

В кафе было шумно, Колин даже растерялся. Он редко бывал здесь в обеденное время: либо раньше, либо позже. У него не было графика еды, как у нормальных людей. Необходимость принимать пищу по часам наводила на него тоску. Столики почти все были заняты. За одним из них сидели Элисон, Эдди и Кэтрин. За четыре стола от них расположился Эзра со своим соседом по комнате Риком, а также с Триш, Стивеном и Лорой. Пока Колин стоял в очереди у кофе-машины, он исподволь наблюдал за ними. Компания подобралась разношерстная. Самым молодым из них был Рик. В прошлом месяце ему исполнилось всего девятнадцать лет, но он уже был наркоманом с довольно приличным стажем. При этом благодаря своему богатому папе деньги на наркотики у него всегда имелись. В центр его отправил тот же папа, уставший от бесконечных тусовок, разборок с полицией и счетов из клиники, куда безбашенное чадо попадало едва ли не каждый месяц. Простое перекрывания потока бабла в борьбе с сыновьей зависимостью не помогало: Рик всегда находил, что продать, у кого занять, к кому обратиться. Если не находил, то покупал дешевую наркоту с такими адовыми примесями, что могли завалить и слона. Но Рику везло, как могло везти только таким непроходимым идиотам, поэтому он был все еще жив и даже ничем не болен.

Второй по старшинству в компании была Триш, затем Эзра, а вот Стив и Лора перешагнули порог тридцатилетия. Стиву было тридцать два, а Лора была ровесницей Колина. Оба страдали алкоголизмом. Стивен пил с колледжа, у Лоры стаж был относительно недолгим – всего два года. С Лорой Колину работалось лучше всего, она легко шла на контакт, сразу признала перед всеми свои проблемы с выпивкой и готова была сделать все, чтобы от них избавиться. Единственная проблема Лоры была в том, что она была убежденной атеисткой. Двенадцать шагов, использовавшиеся в групповой терапии, строились на том, что зависимый человек должен признать свое бессилие перед проблемой, а после перепоручить свою волю Силе более могущественной, чем он сам. Это мог быть Бог, или Дух Вселенной, или Мудрость Природы – для программы это было неважно, главное, чтобы человек верил в эту Силу. Лора же верила только в материальный мир. В Большой книге анонимных алкоголиков, которую Колин прочитал за последние десять лет уже раз двадцать, атеистам была посвящена целая глава. Однако на его памяти еще не было ни одного такого человека, которого она бы сразу после прочтения убедила в необходимости поверить во что-то. У самого Колина такой проблемы не было: он рос в семье католиков и хоть никогда не вел себя как примерный христианин, существование высших сил скорее признавал, чем нет. А уж после того, как сестра привезла его в центр, он готов был хоть в черта поверить, если бы это помогло остановиться. Лора была другой. Не сказать, что она не пыталась – отнюдь. Они с Колином подолгу разговаривали, пытаясь найти для Лоры свой путь соединения с Силой.

– Но нельзя же поверить в нечто нематериальное по щелчку.

– Нельзя, – соглашался Колин. – Давай не по щелчку.

Не выходило. Они говорили, Лора задавала вопросы, общалась с другими алкоголиками, переваривала информацию и снова шла к Колину.

– Не могу, – говорила она. – Не выходит. Зачем вообще перекладывать ответственность за свою зависимость на какие-то высшие силы?

Колин снова объяснял:

– Ты уже пыталась взять всю ответственность на себя. У тебя не вышло. Не вышло ведь? Поэтому ты здесь. 

– Я здесь, потому что хочу, чтобы мне помогли люди. Люди, не бог.

– Люди будут помогать тебе, пока будут рядом. Но однажды ты покинешь центр и выйдешь в большой мир, полный соблазнов. Кто остановит тебя? Ты уже признала, что сама этого сделать не сможешь, а близкие не способны стоять над тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И что остается?

Умом Лора принимала эти аргументы, но вера никогда не шла от ума, лишь от сердца. А сердцем она была глуха к подобным речам. Но Колин не отчаивался, Лора была не первым таким подопечным. За три с половиной года из центра ушли лишь двое, посчитав, что программа все же им не подходит.

Пока Колин раздумывал над этим, он успел налить себе кофе, взять салат, стейк из курицы, сэндвичи и дойти до столика. Однако не до того, где сидели Эдди, Элисон и Кэтрин, нет, он подошел к тому, за которым обедали его подопечные. Произошло это как-то на автомате. Вот он думал о Лоре и ее проблеме с Силой, и вот он уже садится рядом с Триш под прицелом удивленных глаз. 

– Простите, – медленно сказал он. – Могу я сесть?

Учитывая, что он уже это сделал, вопрос звучал странно. Но Эзра, улыбаясь, все равно ответил за них за всех:

– Конечно. 

– Мы как раз обсуждали урок живописи, – заметила Триш.

Она так и сказала – урок. Хотя уроком это, конечно, не было, скорее арт-терапией. 

– И как вам? – поддержал разговор Колин.

– Мне очень понравилось! – воскликнула Триш.

– Пустая трата времени, – одновременно с ней произнес Стивен, скрещивая руки на груди. Триш тут же кинулась объяснять ему, как он не прав, но Стивен только фыркал и язвил в ответ на любые аргументы. Наблюдать за ними было забавно: маленькая светловолосая Триш и высокий накачанный темнокожий Стивен рядом смотрелись почти карикатурно. 

– А ты что думаешь, Колин? – спросил Эзра, вклинившись в паузу во время жаркого спора.

– Творчество очень помогает познать себя, – тщательно подбирая слова, ответил тот. – Другое дело, что рисование подходит не всем. Если тебе скучно, Стивен, ты можешь попросить исключить арт-терапию из своего расписания, заменив ее на что-то другое. 

– Мне все равно, чем заниматься, – пожал плечами Стивен. 

– У тебя совсем нет предпочтений?

– Разве что в сексе.

Все рассмеялись, а Стивен бросил многообещающий взгляд на Эзру, тот, заметив это, фыркнул и отвернулся. Колин с интересом перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Ориентация Стивена ни для кого не была секретом, похоже, для Эзры тоже. Конечно, отношения внутри центра были строго запрещены как среди пациентов, так и среди сотрудников, а продолжать общение после прохождения программы особо никто не хотел. Но Колину эти переглядки все равно не пришлись по душе.

– Боюсь, что здесь придется обойтись без секса, – немного резче, чем хотел, произнес Колин.

– Какая жалость, – с иронией произнес Стивен, ничуть не смущенный его тоном. – Черт, мне через десять минут нужно быть у психотерапевта, – он поднялся на ноги, потянулся и положил тяжелую ладонь Рику на плечо. – Пойдем со мной, ты мне обещал кое-что.

Рик тут же засуетился, подскочил, подтянул широкие штаны без ремня и поспешил за выходящим из кафетерия Стивеном. Почти сразу после них из-за стола встали Триш и Лора. Ковыряясь в салате, Колин проводил их взглядом. 

– Все из-за меня разбежались? – спросил он у Эзры, доедающего картофель фри. Тот сначала нахмурился непонимающе, а потом замотал головой.

– Не, что ты. У Стива правда встреча с психотерапевтом, а Триш и Лора хотели успеть зайти в конюшни перед собранием. Эдди обещал показать им, как он ездит на лошади, – пояснил он. – Тебя тут все любят, так что можешь не переживать по этому поводу.

Колин скептически приподнял брови:

– Ты успел узнать это за один день?

– За утро. Триш и Лора много о тебе говорят. Особенно Триш. Ой, я, наверное, не должен был этого рассказывать, – спохватился Эзра и торопливо засунул себе в рот сразу четыре ломтика картошки.

– Вот как, – задумчиво произнес Колин. – Это не очень хорошо.

– Да она не в романтическом смысле! То есть… ну, ты слышал, что она рассказывала о себе. Ей просто нужен пример для подражания… нет, это не то слово. В общем, ты ее вдохновитель или что-то типа этого. Она говорила, что ты чуть не умер, когда… до того, как завязал. Это правда? 

Эзра задал вопрос осторожно, будто боялся обидеть. Колина это позабавило.

– Да, это правда. Я мог умереть.

– Вау, – Эзра тут же уставился в свою тарелку, которая уже была пуста, и отодвинул ее в сторону.

– Это было давно, – пожал плечами Колин. – И с тех пор в моей жизни многое поменялось. Некоторым людям, чтобы подняться на поверхность, нужно оттолкнуться от самого дна. 

– А я-то думал, что это у меня проблемы.

– Не стоит обесценивать свои переживания из-за того, что у кого-то жизнь сложилась еще хуже. Тем более если Триш по большей части жертва обстоятельств, то я-то во всех своих неприятностях был виноват сам.

– Самобичевание – это обязательная часть программы? Если да, то я пас, – Эзра усмехнулся, и непонятно было, то ли он шутит, то ли всерьез.

– Признание своих ошибок не равно самобичеванию, – возразил Колин. – К тому же только признание ошибки помогает не повторить ее в будущем.

– Похоже, у тебя на все есть ответ.

Колина слегка задела эта фраза. Он тут же уткнулся в тарелку, решив это никак не комментировать, и занялся своим обедом, хотя аппетит, признаться, был слегка подпорчен. Эзра, который почему-то продолжал сидеть за столом перед пустой тарелкой, нахмурился, сначала не понимая, отчего Колин замолчал, а, сообразив, затараторил:

– Слушай, я не то имел в виду. То есть то, но не так. В смысле, – Эзра поморщился от досады на свое неумение донести мысль и более спокойно продолжил: – я не сказал, что это плохо. 

– Ну да, – недоверчиво подтвердил Колин, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не очень скептично. Не получилось.

– Правда. Мне понравилось, как мы вчера пообщались. Это было круто.

– Мне тоже.

– Вот! И мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы так общались и дальше.

– Сейчас было по-другому?

– Сейчас мне показалось, будто ты меня обрабатываешь.

– Как обрабатываю? – удивился Колин, мигом забыв про еду.

– Как куратор.

– Но я и есть твой куратор.

Эзра, поморщившись, потер лоб кончиками пальцев. Он явно хотел что-то донести, но не знал как и из-за этого нервничал. Отложив приборы, Колин вытер губы салфеткой и осторожно тронул Эзру за запястье.

– Посмотри на меня.

Тот выполнил просьбу.

– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты видел в моих действиях обработку. Я не буду заставлять тебя делать что-то против твоей воли или навязывать какие-то свои идеи. Ты должен понимать, что все, что я тебе говорю, – это мои мысли и чувства, мой опыт. Не фразы, почерпнутые на факультете психиатрии, а то, до чего я дошел сам. Мой путь был долгим и тяжелым, и он все еще продолжается. И сейчас моя задача сделать твою дорогу к трезвости немного легче и короче. Но у меня этого не получится, если ты в каждой моей фразе будешь видеть подвох.

– Ты за собой такого, наверное, не замечаешь, но иногда ты так говоришь и смотришь, как будто гипнотизируешь, – фыркнул Эзра, откидываясь на стуле. Колин почти услышал, как захлопывается раковина, защищающая Эзру от окружающего мира и от всяких там кураторов и психотерапевтов. Неудача неожиданно больно кольнула в сердце, но Колин постарался не сосредотачиваться на этом. Впереди еще пятьдесят шесть дней, он сможет достучаться. 

– Думаю, это ирландская харизма, – улыбнулся он и посмотрел на часы, висящие над входом в кафетерий. – Собрание через пятнадцать минут, а мне еще нужно зайти к себе. Если я немного опоздаю, скажи всем, чтобы не расходились. Хорошо? Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

– Конечно.

Кивнув в благодарность, Колин завернул в салфетку нетронутые сэндвичи и, взяв их с собой, быстрым шагом направился к выходу. 

Взгляд Эзры, обращенный ему вслед, он чувствовал почти физически, однако когда Колин обернулся у самых дверей, Эзра смотрел совсем в другую сторону.


	3. Часть 5

5.

 

– Подожди-ка минуту, – Сэм приподнялся, явив веб-камере свою ширинку, достал что-то с полки над столом и сел обратно. В руках у него была толстая стопка исписанных листов А4. – Узнаешь?

Колин скептично оглядел довольную наглую физиономию своего редактора и пожал плечами:

– Это моя книга.

– Книга, – фыркнул Сэм. – Ну да. В общем, ты просил высказать свое мнение о ней.

– Вообще я бы обошелся, но это вроде как твоя работа.

– Точно. Так вот, я ее прочитал. И вот что мне теперь хочется сделать, – Сэм еще раз показал рукопись, другой рукой подхватил макбук и вышел с ним на балкончик в офисе издательства. Картинка прыгала, и сначала Колин не мог понять, что Сэм хочет сделать, а когда понял, то скривился и потер лицо руками. – Не-не, ты смотри, смотри.

Колин смотрел. Как рукопись полетела в железное ведро, как сверху на нее полился…

– Отличный ирландский виски, кстати. Для девчачьего напитка очень неплохо.

… а потом в то же ведро полетела зажженная спичка.

– Охренеть, вот это костер, чуть брови себе не подпалил!

Камера перестала мельтешить и сфокусировалась на улыбающемся лице Сэма. 

– Как тебе такое мнение?

– Все так плохо?

– Страшная нудятина. Слушай, – Сэм посмотрел куда-то за пределы камеры, – давай я тебе минут через десять перезвоню. Ко мне тут охрана бежит с огнетушителем… Черт!

Сэм захлопнул ноутбук, и картинка пропала.

Колин, вздохнув, подхватил свой экземпляр книги и перебрался на кровать. Нудятина. Ну да, это не задорное фэнтези про потерю памяти, не детектив, не стеб на вампирскую тему. Простая история про человеческие отношения с немного странной концовкой. Колин даже согласен, что она не очень подходит под формат издательства, но разве это не шанс выпустить что-то новое, нетривиальное? Колин писал этот роман больше полугода, параллельно строча дешевую фэнтезийную чепуху, и все, что он услышал, – нудятина. Самое смешное, что он даже не злился на Сэма, не был разочарован или даже удивлен. Он знал, что Сэм так скажет еще до того, как привез ему текст. Может, поэтому получить такой отзыв было не так уж и неприятно. Или дело было в том, что он слишком устал за прошедшую неделю. При этом причину своей усталости он вряд ли мог бы объяснить. А ведь впереди еще были выходные. В этот раз часть субботних и воскресных встреч предстояло вести Колину, так что на поездку в Нью-Йорк рассчитывать не приходилось. Учитывая новые обстоятельства, это даже было к лучшему: дома он вряд ли смог бы сесть за редактирование книги. Если, конечно, Сэм попросит его переписать роман, а не забыть про него, как про страшный сон.

Пока Колин думал об этом, листая несчастную рукопись, Сэм, вероятно, справился с пожаром и охранниками и стал снова трезвонить по скайпу. Колин, пересев за стол, ответил.

– Твоя книга чуть не обошлась мне в триста баксов, – недовольно проворчал Сэм, стоило только появиться картинке с камеры. Колин усмехнулся:

– Хотели впаять штраф? И что же их остановило?

– Мои заверения, что это произошло совершенно случайно.

– Ты псих. Ты же знал, что так будет.

– Зато эффектно получилось, – Сэм подпер подбородок рукой и устало посмотрел на Колина. Точнее, в нижний правый угол, где, вероятно, было его изображение. Вид у него был такой потрепанный, что Колин не удержался от вопроса:

– Уже десять вечера, почему ты до сих пор в издательстве?

Сэм удивился, но все же ответил:

– У меня самолет в Сан-Франциско через три часа, решил ехать в аэропорт прямо отсюда. 

– К отцу?

– К отцу, – подтвердил Сэм. – А чего тебя вдруг заинтересовал мой рабочий график? 

– Выглядишь дерьмово. 

– На себя бы посмотрел. Если бы я не знал, где ты, решил бы, что ты опять бухаешь.

Колин показал экрану средний палец.

– Давай лучше про книгу.

– Давай. Книга – туфта. То есть мысли есть интересные и местами смешно, но серьезно, Колин, ты сам-то ее перечитывал? Два дня назад, когда моя подружка пожаловалась на бессонницу, я дал ей почитать твою рукопись, и она тут же уснула. Я понимаю, на тебя влияет твой рехаб, тянет на философию, размышления о смысле жизни и так далее, но, чувак, ты пишешь приключения, детективы и фэнтези. И пишешь их клево, зачем затрагивать темы, в которых ты ни черта не смыслишь?

– Потому что они мне важны? – пожал плечами Колин. – Тем более я привнес элемент фэнтези.

– Да. Люди, которые превращаются в животных, если не найдут свою половинку. Идея крутая, не спорю. Но в том виде, что есть сейчас, я это в печать не отдам, прости. Меня главный по миру пустит. 

– Хорошо. Скажи, что мне изменить.

– Сегодня уже не смогу, сам понимаешь. Но в понедельник я пришлю тебе имейл, договорились?

– Договорились, – кивнул Колин и потянулся к мышке, чтобы выключить камеру, однако Сэм его остановил:

– Постой. Хочу еще кое-что сказать. Но сначала я выключаю редактора, – он провел раскрытой ладонью у себя перед лицом, и этот странный жест, видимо, должен был обозначать выключение, – и теперь буду говорить как друг. 

Колин приглашающе развел руками. 

– Не стесняйся.

– Знаешь, я уже давно работаю редактором. Очень давно. И я, основываясь на своем опыте, могу сказать, что почти каждый писатель, даже самый талантливый, хорошо виден в каждом своем тексте. Я сейчас не про стиль говорю, а про какие-то писательские заскоки, психологические проблемы и так далее. Так вот, прочитав твою книгу, я, честно говоря, начал беспокоиться. Я знаю, что тебе важно находиться там, где ты сейчас находишься, но у тебя нет ощущения, будто ты прячешься от реального мира? Мне начинает казаться, что ты завяз, как в болоте, и никак не можешь выбраться.

– Мало мне здесь психотерапевтов, так и ты теперь мозгоправом заделался? – раздраженно фыркнул Колин. – Я бы обошелся.

– То есть у тебя все в порядке? – вскинул брови Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди. Вид у него был скептичный.

– У меня все супер. Никакого ощущения болота. Это всего лишь книга, Сэм.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так. Ладно, я сказал, что хотел, дальше думай сам. А ко мне скоро приедет такси. 

– Передавай привет отцу.

– Обязательно.

Сэм отключился, а Колин, закрыв крышку ноутбука, откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в стену. Болото. Нет, Колин определенно не рассматривал центр как болото. И он совершенно точно не считал, что застрял здесь. Что касалось психологических проблем… ну, конечно, они у него были. Он чертов алкоголик, одно это – нехилая такая проблема! То, что он уже десять лет не пьет, ничего не меняет. Он был, есть и всегда будет алкоголиком. Этого не исправить. Были и другие… тараканы в голове. Но у кого их нет? Взять, например, Элисон. Средней популярности певица, которая бросила свою музыкальную карьеру ради работы в реабилитационном центре для алкоголиков и наркоманов. Несмотря на то что Элисон работала у них уже больше полугода, никто, кроме разве что Кэтрин, не знал, почему так получилось. Конечно, у такого поступка могли быть и объективные причины: зарплата или соцпакет. Однако что-то подсказывало Колину, что было там нечто иное. 

Возможно, он просто исписывался. Такое случалось с писателями сплошь и рядом. Или стоило сменить формат. Вернуться к сценариям, например. У Колина все еще сохранились контакты людей, которым он мог бы показать свои работы. Определенно, можно было подумать над этим.

 

Колин поморщился. Мысли о сценарии появлялись в голове стабильно раз в полгода, когда Сэм, не особо стесняясь в средствах, раскритиковывал его книги. «Лобстер» был далеко не первой жертвой. После Колин, как правило, пару дней страдал, думая об окончании писательской карьеры, потом читал присланные на почту правки, вновь садился за книгу и переписывал как минимум треть текста. Второй вариант всегда нравился Сэму значительно больше, и после еще нескольких незначительных правок именно он и шел в печать. А Колин, получив гонорар, садился за следующую книгу. Мечты же о сценарии так и оставались мечтами. 

Вздохнув, Колин схватил с тумбочки сигареты и быстро вышел из комнаты, желая заняться обязательными самоуничижениями на свежем воздухе. Путь его пролегал через гостиную для сотрудников центра. Обычно в пятницу вечером она была пуста, но не сейчас. 

– Привет, – сказала Элисон, как только Колин зашел в гостиную. Остановившись, тот оглядел расположившуюся на мягком диване компанию: одетую в легкий спортивный костюм Кэтрин, растрепанного Эдди в рыжем костюме-тройке, правда, на данный момент без пиджака и улыбающуюся Элисон в пижаме с котятами. Котята поразили Колина почему-то больше всего. 

– Привет. Вы чего здесь делаете?

– Мы? – Элисон растеряно обернулась на Эдди, и тот неловко пожал плечами, будто отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос. – Эдди решил переночевать в центре, а мы остались, чтобы составить ему компанию.

«Эдди снова поругался с женой и не захотел ехать домой, а Кэтрин и Элисон не стали бросать друга в тяжелой ситуации», – перевел Колин.

– Вы собираетесь сидеть здесь всю ночь?

– У нас есть телек и DVD, мы заказали пиццу, роллы и безалкогольный ягодный пунш. Будем сидеть, пока все это нам не надоест. Присоединяйся, – пригласила Элисон, улыбаясь. Колин задумался. Планов на вечер у него не было, к тому же не мешало бы отвлечься от всех тех мыслей, что еще недавно крутились в голове. Компания была бы весьма кстати.

– Почему бы и нет. Я только покурю, – он показал сигареты, которые держал в руках.

– Травись на здоровье.

Пообещав вскоре вернуться, Колин вышел на террасу и обогнул здание центра. Идти до беседки не хотелось, поэтому он решил немного отойти в сторону на положенные по инструкции метры и покурить недалеко от деревьев, которые с двух сторон ограничивали территорию центра. Однако когда Колин доставал зажигалку, он увидел в темноте между деревьями темный силуэт. Кто-то кроме него также решил подышать на ночь глядя свежим воздухом. Подходить не очень-то и хотелось, но после короткой борьбы бдительности и лени первая победила, и Колин, сунув сигарету обратно в пачку, двинулся к неизвестному. 

Впрочем, неизвестный совсем скоро перестал таковым быть – Колин его узнал.

– Ты чего здесь? – спросил Колин, оглядывая Эзру с ног до головы. Тот был одет в легкие спортивные штаны и футболку и, похоже, мерз. Неудивительно, ночи пока что были достаточно прохладными, каким бы жарким не был день.

– Курю, – Эзра показал зажатый в руке маленький целлофановый пакетик с двумя окурками внутри.

– Ты складываешь окурки в пакет? – удивился Колин.

– Не на землю же бросать. Я вроде как защитник природы, все дела.

– Активист?

Эзра кивнул:

– Даже на Северный полюс ездил в составе экспедиции Гринписа. Хотя чаще всего протестую в Нью-Йорке или Нью-Джерси.

– Забрасываешь звезд в натуральных шубах помидорами?

– Вот уж нет, – оскорбленно фыркнул Эзра. – Стою с транспарантами, раздаю листовки, занимаюсь просветительской деятельностью. 

– И все?

– Еще не вожу автомобиль, покупаю шубы только на искусственном меху, не ем мяса и не мусорю в лесу.

– Даже не знаю, про что сначала спросить: про шубы или про автомобиль, – покачал головой Колин.

– Что не так с моими шубами?

– Они у тебя есть.

– Да, четыре, – со странной гордостью заявил Эзра и поежился, явно желая хоть одну перенести сюда. – Леопардовая, черная, розовая и… забыл. А леопардовая, кажется, осталась у Эрин. Черт, а она мне так нравилась!

Пока Эзра бормотал все это себе под нос, Колин стянул с плеч джинсовку и накинул ему на плечи. Эзра недоуменно скосил на нее глаза и уже было открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Колин его опередил:

– Кто такая Эрин?

– Моя невеста. То есть бывшая невеста.

– Ты был помолвлен?

– Больше двух лет.

– И почему расстались?

– Я ей изменил.

Колин, который в этот момент закуривал, чуть не поперхнулся дымом. Такого ответа он не ожидал. Затянувшись, он отвернулся, чтобы выдохнуть в сторону, а заодно и дать себе секунду на переваривание информации. От Эзры, однако, не укрылся этот жест.

– Можешь не прятать своего осуждения. Я и без того знаю, что мудак.

Колин снова посмотрел на него:

– Я тебя не сужу. Ты жалеешь об этом?

– Очень. Мне не хотелось делать больно Эрин. Я любил ее. Может, не так сильно, как она того заслуживала, но любил. Однако я выпил, покурил травки и не удержал член в штанах. Потом об этом узнали подружки Эрин и донесли ей. 

– А если бы не узнали, что бы ты сделал?

Усмехнувшись, Эзра сунул нос в воротник джинсовки и чуть постоял так, не торопясь отвечать. Колин даже решил, что он проигнорирует вопрос, но ошибся:

– Если бы это был кто-то малознакомый, то я бы Эрин ничего не сказал. Но это была моя давняя подруга. Так что, скорее всего, сам бы признался.

– Не девушка из твоей группы?

– Лайла? Что ты, нет. Шейлин. Она тоже активистка. Это произошло как раз в лагере… да неважно, – Эзра махнул рукой, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Колина и, забрав у него сигарету, затянулся. Колин чуть опешил, но не стал возражать и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Эзра курил, глядя в сторону, задумчивый и немного грустный, Колин просто был рядом, чутьем понимая, что именно это Эзре сейчас и было нужно. Прохладный воздух немного холодил кожу, вызывая мурашки. В одной лишь футболке становилось не очень комфортно, однако Колин мужественно собирался это перетерпеть. 

– Проводить тебя до комнаты? – спросил он, когда Эзра докурил и, потушив сигарету, отправил ее в свой пакетик.

Эзра бросил на Колина странный взгляд и покачал головой.

– Не хочу туда сейчас. Рик слушает музыку и немного сходит с ума. Хотелось бы подождать, пока он успокоится.

– Я думал, вы подружились.

– Подружились. Но иногда даже мне хочется более спокойной компании. 

– Тогда пойдем к нам, – неожиданно для себя предложил Колин. И тут же осекся, осознавая, что Эзре может быть некомфортно среди тех, кто его «лечит». Но брать свои слова назад было уже поздно.

– К нам?

– Элисон, Эдди и Кэтрин собрались смотреть фильм в гостиной.

– А мне туда можно? – засомневался Эзра. Колин пожал плечами. Он об этом как-то не задумывался. Раньше ему не хотелось приглашать кого-то из подопечных в крыло для сотрудников. Да и прямого запрета на такое не было. В конце концов он же Эзру не к себе в комнату приведет, а в гостиную, где будут другие люди.

Последняя мысль даже ему самому показалось странной. А что бы было, если бы он позвал Эзру к себе?

– Не думаю, что кто-то будет против. Да и тебе полезно – перестанешь шарахаться от психотерапевтов. 

– И вовсе я не шарахаюсь, – чуть ворчливо произнес Эзра и неуверенно шагнул в сторону центра. Колин, подтолкнув его рукой, молча пошел следом.

Элисон, Кэтрин и Эдди если и удивились тому, что Колин позвал Эзру, этого не показали. Они как раз выбирали фильм для просмотра и раскладывали на небольшом журнальном столике доставленную курьером еду. 

– Не сказал бы, что тут большой выбор DVD с художественными фильмами, – пожаловался Эдди, просматривая две заставленные полки с дисками. – Сплошные байопики и документальные фильмы. Но есть и классика, и блокбастеры. «Завтрак у Тиффани», «Звездные войны», «Властелин колец», комедии с Джимом Керри, «Гарри Поттер».

– Гарри Поттер! – воскликнул Эзра и тут же смутился, поняв, что это было слишком громко. – Простите. Это моя любимая франшиза. Я вырос на этих фильмах и книгах.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулась Элисон. – Я каждую новую книгу ждала как подарок на Рождество. 

– У нас в Британии, наверное, нет никого, кто бы не читал книг или не смотрел фильмы про Гарри Поттера, – улыбнулся Эдди, доставая диск с «Философским камнем».

– Я не читал, – признался Колин.

– Что? – Эзра резко обернулся, и Колин мимолетно заметил, что на том все еще его куртка.

– Мне было уже за двадцать, когда книги начали выходить, мне было неинтересно. И я не очень люблю фантастику. 

– Разве ты сам не писал книги про вампиров? – удивилась Кэтрин. 

– Это скорее была пародия на книги про вампиров. 

– У тебя же есть дети, неужели они не просили тебя почитать им «Гарри Поттера»?

– У тебя есть дети? – растерянно спросил Эзра, не дав Колину ответить на вопрос Кэтрин.

– Да, двое сыновей. Джеймсу в этом году будет двенадцать, а Генри – шесть. И им обоим не нравится фантастика. Генри больше увлечен королем Артуром и рыцарями Круглого стола, а Джеймсу мы как-то показывали первый фильм, но он испугался Волдеморта, устроил истерику, и мы больше не пробовали. 

– То есть фильмы ты смотрел? 

– Первую часть.

– Это срочно нужно исправить! – категорично заявил Эзра. 

– Я не против, но мы вряд ли сможем сегодня просмотреть все части.

– Посмотрим сколько успеем.

 

Остальные не стали возражать. Эдди, включив диск, взял пульт, приглушил свет в комнате, оставив гореть только два бра, и сел на диван. Там же устроились Элисон и Кэтрин, а Колин занял одно из кресел. Он думал, что Эзра займет второе, которое стояло рядом, но тот удивил его, сев на пол у его ног и прислонившись спиной к подлокотнику. Фильм начался, и все сосредоточились на истории, время от времени переговариваясь и комментируя происходящее. Больше всех говорил Эзра, то и дело сравнивая книгу и фильм, объясняя Колину оставшиеся за кадром вещи. Всякий раз, рассказывая что-то, он смотрел на Колина, и тот в ответ не мог оторвать от него взгляд – таким увлеченным, возбужденным и красивым был Эзра. Думать подобным образом было опасно, Колин это прекрасно понимал, но тогда, в полумраке комнаты, глядя на сидящего у его ног Эзру, он не мог выкинуть все это из головы. 

Когда первый фильм кончился, Кэтрин и Элисон решили выйти в туалет, а Эдди, сказав, что в костюме все же сидеть не очень удобно, пошел переодеваться в более подходящую одежду, которую хранил у себя в кабинете. Колин и Эзра остались наедине. 

– Первый фильм – один из самых моих любимых, – говорил Эзра. – Да, там много упущений и ляпов, он менее всего понятен тем, кто не читал книги, но он самый атмосферный из всех. И там крутой Дамблдор. Жаль, что актер, который его сыграл, умер. Второй Дамблдор и вполовину не так крут. 

– Ты действительно хорошо разбираешься в этом, – заметил Колин.

– Может, прозвучит пафосно, но Роулинг своими книгами практически спасла мне жизнь. Мне было сложно находиться среди сверстников, когда я был ребенком, я сильно от них отличался, часто чувствовал себя одиноким. Когда становилось совсем плохо, я надевал наушники, включал аудиокнигу и слушал историю про мальчика, который выжил. Мне это помогало. 

– Разве родители тебя не поддерживали?

– Поддерживали, но они не могли оградить меня от всего. И они не могли повлиять на других детей, чтобы те дружили со мной, а не сторонились. 

– Но сейчас у тебя есть друзья.

– Есть. А ты… – Эзра вдруг замялся и отвернулся так, что Колин видел только его черноволосую макушку. – Не знал, что у тебя есть семья.

– Я не женат, если ты об этом. Но да, у меня есть дети. В конце концов, мне уже почти сорок. 

– Они живут где-то рядом?

– В Нью-Йорке, вместе с матерями. 

– С матерями? – вскинул голову Эзра. Теперь он смотрел на Колина, лицо у него было растерянное.

– Да, это две разных женщины, – усмехнулся Колин. Эзра смутился.

– Прости, я не хотел лезть не в свое дело.

– Ты можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно и спрашивать о чем угодно. Я готов отвечать откровенностью на откровенность.

– Ты снова это делаешь.

– Что?

– Говоришь как куратор.

– Извини. Больше не буду, – Колин поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.

– А вот и мы! – в комнату вошли Элисон и Кэтрин, и почти сразу за ними Эдди. – Готовы ко второй части?

Разойтись решили после «Узника Азкабана». На часах уже был третий час ночи, Эзра почти спал, устроив голову у Колина на коленях. Того это немного беспокоило, и он испытал облегчение, когда фильм закончился и Кэтрин, обнимая уснувшую Элисон, заявила, что всем пора в кровать. Эдди тут же предложил проводить девочек до комнат, и они ушли, пожелав Колину и Эзре спокойной ночи.

– Пойдем, я доведу тебя до спальни, – сказал Колин, поднимая Эзру с пола на ноги.

– Я и сам могу дойти, – зевнув, сказал тот и яростно потер лицо руками, сгоняя сон. 

– Мне не сложно, – решил настоять Колин. Эзра в ответ только пожал плечами. 

Из крыла для сотрудников к спальням пациентов можно было пройти двумя путями. Самым коротким был путь через улицу, однако на ночь большинство дверей наружу закрывалось, поэтому пришлось идти в обход через весь первый этаж. Коридоры в такой час были совершенно пусты, за всю дорогу Эзре и Колину встретился лишь один человек – дежурная медсестра, сидящая за стойкой ресепшена. Шли в основном молча. Эзра устал и явно хотел спать, да и у Колина из-за позднего часа и долгого просмотра фильмов в голове стоял легкий туман. Только остановившись в двух метрах от комнаты Эзры и Рика, Колин заговорил:

– Наверное, я должен пообещать, что теперь точно досмотрю все части «Гарри Поттера»?

– Ну уж нет, – фыркнул Эзра. – Я настаиваю, что мы должны сделать это вместе. Я просто обязан рассказывать тебе все упущенные детали из книг.

– Ладно, у нас впереди еще почти три месяца. Уверен, мы найдем время. 

– Ловлю на слове.

– А теперь иди спать. 

– Так точно, – улыбнулся Эзра и сделал легкое движение вперед, будто хотел… что? Колин так и не узнал, потому что Эзра остановился, неловко махнул рукой и быстро ушел к себе, не оглядываясь. Колин застыл, не зная, что и думать. В голове было пусто, а в груди поселилось непонятное чувство – то ли предчувствие, то ли волнение.

– Это безумие, – сказал он тихо и вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса. Встряхнувшись, Колин развернулся и направился к себе, но не успел сделать и несколько шагов, как дверь за его спиной резко открылась, ударившись о стену, и испуганный голос Эзры окликнул его:

– Колин! Сюда! С Риком что-то не то.


	4. Части 6-9

6.

 

Колин оказался в комнате Рика и Эзры в мгновение ока. Она была стандартная для центра, на двоих человек: две кровати, две тумбочки, два шкафа, длинный письменный стол на два места, заваленный книгами, дисками и разной мелочевкой. Рика в комнате не было, но Колин увидел уже открытую дверь в ванную комнату и шагнул в ту сторону. 

Тело лежало на кафельной плитке, руки и ноги были неудобно вывернуты, голова запрокинута, глаза распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, на губах виднелась белая пена. Не обязательно было даже искать пульс, чтобы понять – парень мертв. Возможно, уже не один час. Рядом с телом валялось несколько небольших целлофановых пакетиков. Пустых.

Сзади на Колина налетел Эзра. 

– Колин? Что ты стоишь? Ты ему поможешь? Ему же можно помочь?

– Нет, – Колин на всякий случай все-таки проверил пульс у тела и, не обнаружив его, сделал шаг назад, оттесняя Эзру обратно в комнату. – Рик мертв.

– Но почему?

Глубоко вздохнув, Колин повернулся к Эзре и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты мне скажи, – холодно попросил он. Эзра удивленно распахнул глаза и отшатнулся.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Да брось, я был на твоем месте, тоже жил с соседом, нам постоянно приходилось общаться. Уже к концу первого месяца мы знали друг о друге все, даже то, чего не хотели бы. Хочешь сказать, ты не догадывался, что он сорвался?

– Колин, я…

– Только не ври мне.

– Это была не моя тайна.

– Поверить не могу, – Колин потер лицо руками, разгоняя усталость, а заодно и пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что своим молчанием ты всех в этой клинике поставил под удар?

– Не я вкладывал ему в руки наркотики, он сам сделал свой выбор, – взвинтился Эзра, отходя к окну.

– Ты прав. Рик сам сделал свой выбор, и теперь он мертв. Это не твоя вина. Но ты знал, что у него есть наркотики. Здесь, в центре, – Колин резко замолчал, не зная, как передать свою мысль, как заставить Эзру понять его, объяснить, какую опасность несут в себе такие, как Рик. – Люди, которые переступают порог этого центра, уязвимы. Каждый из вас. Они приходят сюда, чтобы получить помощь, поддержку, надежду. Они не могут справиться со своей зависимостью самостоятельно. И они не всегда могут сказать «нет» искушению на самых первых этапах реабилитации. Рик мог не просто употреблять, он мог и распространять. Тебе он предлагал наркотики?

Эзра ответил не сразу. Он сначала открыл рот, потом закрыл, после чего сел на свою кровать и закрыл лицо руками. И Колин знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как Эзра произнес:

– Да.

– А ты что?

– Я не был заинтересован.

Пару секунд Колин молчал, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы задать следующий, пожалуй, самый важный вопрос:

– Почему ты отказал?

– Я не считаю себя наркозависимым, – ответил Эзра, снова посмотрев на Колина. Лицо у него было печальное и усталое. – Но я вынужден находиться здесь по решению суда. Если бы у меня в крови нашли наркотики, то выгнали бы, из-за чего я мог бы попасть в тюрьму. 

Колин замер, не зная, что на это сказать. Такого он не ожидал. Хотя Эзра, конечно, был не первым пациентом, которого направили в реабилитационный центр по решению суда.

– Прости меня, я не подумал, что Рик мог предлагать наркотики не только мне, но и кому-то еще. Я знал, что если расскажу обо всем, то не сделаю Рику лучше. О других я не подумал.

– Он мог подставить тебя. Спрятать свои наркотики среди твоих вещей. При угрозе распространения здесь проводят досмотр комнат пациентов. Ты представляешь, что было бы, если бы у тебя нашли его наркотики? – Колин покачал головой. – Советую проверить свои вещи до приезда полиции. А я пока извещу всех о случившемся.

– Колин, – окликнул его Эзра, когда он уже был на пороге комнаты, готовый уйти.

– Что?

– Что мне сказать полиции?

– Скрывать о том, что ты знал о наркотиках, глупо, никто в это не поверит. Но лучше молчи о том, что он тебе их предлагал. 

– А ты? Разве ты не должен обо всем сообщить доктору Эджого?

Обернувшись, Колин посмотрел Эзре в глаза и покачал головой.

– Все, что ты говоришь мне наедине или на встречах, конфиденциально. В этом суть программы. 

– А если бы не это?

– В данном случае от правды точно никому не станет лучше.

 

7.

 

Полиция приехала примерно через полчаса после звонка, а буквально за пять минут до них в центр прибыла Кармен. Эзру и Колина тут же развели по разным кабинетам и опросили. Полицейские, с первого взгляда определившие передоз, не особо усердствовали, так что Колина отпустили спать довольно скоро. После этого он хотел найти Эзру, но оказалось, что того переселили в другую комнату и тоже отправили отдыхать. 

Несмотря на то что часы показывали уже практически утро, уснуть сразу Колин не мог, все прокручивал в голове прошедший вечер. Разговор среди деревьев, просмотр фильма, прогулка до комнаты, Рик, лежащий на полу, спор с Эзрой. Так много событий за одну ночь. Так много чувств. Произошедшее с Риком было ужасно, но оно существенно прочистило Колину мозги. Напомнило, что Эзра не друг ему, он прежде всего подопечный, за которого Колин в ответе. Сегодня они подошли друг к другу непозволительно близко. Нужно было отступить и начать наконец задавать Эзре правильные вопросы. 

Заняться этим Колин хотел на следующий же день, однако планы его были несколько подкорректированы руководством центра. Кармен с утра вызвала на работу почти всех штатных психотерапевтов, заставив их побеседовать со всеми пациентами. А в обед было проведено небольшое мероприятие в честь памяти Рика, в конце которого камень с его именем возложили на поляну смерти. Ею называли небольшой участок земли за главным корпусом, утыканный разрисованными камнями с именами всех погибших в центре людей. Наличие этой поляны в свое время привело Колина в замешательство, однако он не мог не признавать, что это жуткое место заставляло задуматься о своем желании продолжать потакать своей зависимости. Оно напоминало им всем о том, что ждало тех, кто не борется. 

Эзра, которого Колин нашел глазами в самом начале церемонии, был бледен до синевы и подавлен. Рядом с ним стояла Триш, такая же белая и напуганная, она практически висела у Эзры на локте и время от времени прижималась к его плечу лбом. В глазах ее стояли слезы. Периодически Триш и Эзра о чем-то перешептывались, и каждый раз Колин ловил себя на мысли, что хочет встать ближе, чтобы слышать, о чем они говорят. Желая избавиться от этих мыслей, он покинул окончание церемонии, не дождавшись, пока Кармен скажет полную сожалений и скорби речь. 

Больше в этот день Колин Эзру не видел, зато имел не очень приятный разговор о нем с Кармен. Состоялся он уже поздно, часам к восьми вечера, по окончании всех общих собраний. Кармен пригласила Колина в кабинет через медсестру на ресепшене, и, получив приглашение, он решил, что речь пойдет о Рике. Но ошибся. 

– Эзра Миллер, что ты о нем думаешь? – спросила Кармен, стоило только Колину сесть напротив нее в кресло посетителя. 

– Эзра? – растерялся он. – Э-э-э, не уверен, что могу говорить тебе о своих впечатлениях.

– Почему нет? Я не прошу оглашать мне, о чем вы беседуете с ним наедине, мне просто интересно, что ты о нем думаешь.

Колин пожал плечами.

– Эзра неплохой парень. Он… кажется открытым, потому что охотно рассказывает о себе, однако действительно важные вещи он практически не выдает.

– Тебе легко с ним общаться?

– Да, – пожалуй, даже слишком быстро сказал Колин.

– А ты его не выделяешь? – осторожно уточнила Кармен, потирая подбородок большим пальцем.

– Что? С чего бы? Нет! Почему ты вообще об этом заговорила?

– Раньше ты никогда не смотрел фильмы после полуночи с кем-то из своих подопечных.

– Не знал, что это запрещено правилами, – фыркнул Колин, откидываясь в кресле и скрещивая руки на груди. Кармен на это только мягко улыбнулась.

– Послушай, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю…

– Правда? А мне показалось, что ты только что назвала меня непригодным для моей работы.

– Нет! Просто… я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен с этим парнем.

– Это из-за того, что он направлен сюда по решению суда?

– Ты об этом уже знаешь, – кивнула Кармен удовлетворенно.

– Знаю. Так дело в этом?

– Отчасти. Но больше меня беспокоит то, что Эзра, по-моему, не совсем понимает, в какой ситуации находится. 

– Все настолько серьезно?

– Я не буду рассказывать тебе подробности, помню, что ты предпочитаешь узнавать обо всем от самих пациентов, однако кое о чем я могу заявить с уверенностью: Эзре лучше завершить весь курс реабилитации. От этого очень сильно зависит его будущее. 

– Не могу понять, ты боишься его или за него? – Колин с недоумением вскинул брови. 

Кармен ответила не сразу. Некоторое время она молчала, кусала губы и смотрела в сторону, удивляя Колина своей нерешительностью все больше и больше. В конце концов она вздохнула и произнесла: 

– Я боюсь того, что он может сделать. Особенно когда почувствует к себе особое отношение.

– Я не отношусь к нему по-особенному, – отрезал Колин. – Мы не друзья, и я об этом помню. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Кармен устало провела рукой по лицу и откинулась на сиденье. К своему стыду, Колин только сейчас заметил, насколько уставшей и измученной она выглядит. Похоже, история с Риком далась ей не так уж и просто. Кармен, перехватив его взгляд, вздохнула:

– Встреча с отцом Рика прошла не очень приятно.

– Он хочет подать в суд?

– Он знает, что это ничего не даст, – покачала головой Кармен. – Но все равно не стоит забывать, что он очень влиятельный человек. Если он захочет испортить нам жизнь, у него может получиться. 

– Возможно, ему просто нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Рик был его единственным сыном.

– Возможно, ты прав. Что ж, – упершись ладонями в подлокотники кресла, Кармен встала. Колин поднялся на ноги вслед за ней, – уже поздно, а мне бы сегодня еще хотелось увидеть мужа и детей. Да и тебе, вообще-то, положен выходной после всего. Здесь есть кому остаться.

– О, хорошо, – протянув руку, Колин пожал Кармен ладонь. – Тогда я действительно поеду домой.

 

8.

 

В своей квартире в Нью-Йорке Колин оказался, когда часы уже почти пробили полночь. Дойдя до электрического щитка, он включил свет, кинул на кухонный остров пакет с продуктами, а рядом положил сумку с ноутбуком. Где-то в спальне вдруг заиграло радио. Похоже, уезжая в прошлый раз, Колин забыл его выключить и теперь, когда возобновилась подача электричества, оно запустилось вновь. Вздрогнув, Колин оглянулся, будто ожидая увидеть в своей квартире кого-то: скользнул взглядом по большому дивану, плазме, журнальному столику, картине с ирландским пейзажем, коровьей шкуре на полу. Взгляд остановился на фоторамке, стоящей на полке над телевизором. На фотографии был он сам со своими сыновьями. Генри тогда был совсем маленьким – едва исполнилось полтора года. Он смеялся, глядя куда-то в сторону, а Джеймс смотрел на него. Так, будто все еще не мог поверить, что у него есть брат. Колин, пожалуй, не мог вспомнить момента, когда он был бы счастливее, чем при создании этого фото. Рядом с рамкой плашмя лежала книга в бело-розовой обложке. 

Это фото и эта книга – его напоминание о больших достижениях и больших ошибках. 

Отведя от полки взгляд, Колин посмотрел на мигающий сообщениями стационарный телефон и, дотянувшись до него, включил воспроизведение.

– Привет, Колин, – поприветствовала его старшая сестра Клодин. – Не буду звонить тебе на сотовый, пока ты там, но как только попадешь домой, свяжись с матерью, мудак. Она беспокоится о своем самом бестолковом ребенке, и я уже устала ее успокаивать. Понял меня? Позвони маме!

Пип.

– Привет. Это Ким. Школа Джеймса прислала мне счет на следующий год обучения, я отправила тебе его на почту. Как приедешь домой, позвони мне, обсудим сумму, которую ты готов выделить на оплату. 

Пип.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Фаррелл. Ваш номер мне дали в издательстве. Меня зовут Эрик Лоутон, я представитель книжного клуба «Терра Нова», хотел бы пригласить вас…

Колин стер сообщение, не дослушав. А после поднял трубку и набрал номер, который он бы смог продиктовать в любой момент дня и ночи, настолько хорошо он его знал – это был номер телефона его куратора Брендана Глисона.

 

С Бренданом они встретились в круглосуточной бургерной в трех кварталах от дома Колина. Несмотря на поздний час, народу там было достаточно много, однако Брендан все равно умудрился сесть максимально далеко от остальных посетителей. Увидев Колина, мнущегося у дверей, он махнул рукой, подзывая, а после вернулся к поеданию огромного чизбургера с двойной котлетой. 

Усмехнувшись, Колин сел напротив него и удивленно вскинул брови, когда Брендан подвинул к нему стаканчик с кофе.

– Это, конечно, не твой любимый «Старбакс», но кофе здесь делают не паршивым. 

– Не так уж я и люблю «Старбакс». Мне просто нравится кофе, – пожал плечами Колин и, убедившись, что под пластиковой крышкой стаканчика – капучино, с удовольствием отпил.

– Большинство завязавших алкоголиков свою зависимость перенаправляют на что-то более безопасное, чем бухло. Твоя новая зависимость – кофе. 

– А твоя – жратва.

Брендан фыркнул с набитым ртом и не стал отрицать.

– Раньше это были дети, – признался он, запивая бургер апельсиновым соком. – Если бы я мог рожать сам, то, наверное, так бы и не остановился, но Мэри после рождения Рори заявила, что за пятым ребенком я могу идти к другой женщине. Как будто после стольких лет я могу хотя бы смотреть на других женщин, – проворчал Брендан напоследок и откинулся на стуле. От его бургера осталась лишь шуршащая упаковка. – Ну? И что случилось?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Колин, вертя в руках горячий стаканчик с кофе.

– Брехня. У тебя вид как у нашкодившего кота. Выкладывай.

Колин немного помолчал, нахмурившись, отпил из стакана и чуть не поперхнулся под внимательным взглядом своего куратора.

– Ладно. Я просто хотел спросить, что делать, если твой подопечный тебе нравится?

– Нравится? – удивился Брендан. Колин кивнул.

– Нравится.

Брендан слегка озадаченно хмыкнул.

– Знаешь, Колин, почему мы с тобой идеальная пара куратор – подопечный?

– Почему?

– Потому что ты мне ни хрена не нравишься.

– Нет?

– Неа. Как ты можешь мне нравиться? Ты же гребанный хипстер!

– Вот уж нет!

– Вот уж да! Посмотри на эти свои шарфики и шапочки. Да и кто, кроме хипстеров, носит очки, имея стопроцентное зрение? Я уж молчу про «Старбакс».

– Что ты привязался к «Старбаксу»? – возмутился Колин, немного задетый всей этой речью.

– Все это к тому, что я таких, как ты, терпеть не могу. Даром что ты ирландец. Это, пожалуй, даже хуже. Потому что хипстер-ирландец – это самое ужасное, что могло случиться с нашей нацией.

– Зачем я вообще сегодня сюда пришел? – в никуда спросил Колин.

– Ты пришел, потому что тебе нравится тот, кого ты курируешь. И если ты решился задать вопрос мне, значит, все серьезно, – напомнил Брендан.

– Но это всего лишь симпатия. Дружба.

– Нам не нужен друг в АА. Нужен человек, который будет направлять, советовать и делиться своим собственным опытом. Перед друзьями и любимыми мы всегда хотим выглядеть лучше, чем мы есть. Им мы показываем самые прекрасные наши стороны. И лишь куратору мы можем показать всего себя. Если ты хочешь дружить со своим подопечным, то посоветуй ему выбрать другого куратора. Так будет лучше и для тебя, и для него. 

Выслушав это, Колин тяжело вздохнул, снял очки, которые вообще-то были с диоптриями, и потер лицо руками.

– Ну а сейчас, когда я ответил на твой вопрос, расскажи, как твои чертовы дела.

 

9.

 

В центр Колин вернулся только во вторник утром. В субботу и воскресенье он занимался исключительно семейными проблемами, а понедельник провел за правками книги, которые ему прислал Сэм. Правок была тьма, и они ужасно раздражали тем, что все были по делу. Ни одной пустой придирки. Это действительно злило, и, пожалуй, именно эта злость и позволила Колину не махнуть на историю рукой, а попробовать ее доработать. Занимался он этим весь день и всю ночь, поэтому в центр приехал невыспавшийся и мрачный. 

Что удивительно, в центре, несмотря на ранний час, было довольно оживленно. Повсюду сновали люди, собираясь в группы и что-то активно обсуждая. В воздухе повисла тревога. Нахмурившись, Колин решил не заходить пока к себе и вместо этого свернул в сторону кафетерия, надеясь там выяснить, что же случилось. 

Как он и предполагал, кафетерий был набит до отказа, хотя в обычный день в такой час мало кто выходил завтракать. Как правило, люди подтягивались чуть позже, к девяти. Но не сегодня. Колин оглянулся, выискивая Кэтрин или Эдди, однако не успел он сделать и двух шагов от входа в кафе, как на него кто-то налетел и довольно бесцеремонно схватил за плечи. 

– Колин! Наконец-то ты здесь! – воскликнул этот человек, и Колин, моргнув, узнал в нем немного встрепанного и возбужденного Эзру.

– Что происходит? – спросил Колин, стараясь мягко отстраниться, при этом не привлекая лишнего внимания. Эзра посмотрел на него удивленно.

– Ты не знаешь? Стива арестовали! Это он помогал Рику доставать наркотики. Полиция уехала час назад. Весь центр только об этом и говорит!


End file.
